


Irrevocable

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just implied though, Past Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Post-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Sappy, Wholesome, all fluff no smut, and also in class, i wrote this while inspired, they're very in love, this is from tifa's pov, this makes me miss being in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: i love tifa and aerith. they love each other. another poem. very sappy, no manipulation or melancholy this time.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 4





	Irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by "In Your Eyes" the NSP cover. i wrote this in class, this might not be my best work, but I really like it. i don't own anything or anyone from Square Enix.

When she spins, her braided hair follows.  
Her head tossed back in laughter,  
Laughter that is infectious to everyone around.  
Her smile never falters.  
And when she touches me,  
My gloved hands, my long brown hair, my exposed waist,  
I feel as though my world is anew.  
When her gaze catches mine,  
Her eyes calm the hatred that bubbles within.  
She makes me feel wanted.  
As though I have a purpose.  
And when she presses a gentle kiss to my lips,  
I feel whole.  
Her lips soft like fresh rose petals.  
She kisses me with that I have not felt from another.  
Tenderness, vulnerability, passion,  
And love.  
The love that she so gently gives.  
Irrevocable.


End file.
